


in repose

by Wilburhampton_223



Series: letters to Theo [2]
Category: VONNEGUT Kurt - Works
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilburhampton_223/pseuds/Wilburhampton_223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dreams of hangers on, dreams of getting well</p>
    </blockquote>





	in repose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lupulangia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupulangia/gifts), [Kissmoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmoi/gifts), [celeloriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeloriel/gifts).



> Dreams of hangers on, dreams of getting well

Dearest Vincent,  
Once again you fail not to impress my wit. Failures being something so defined by gradual distention of a wanderer from his home, of a brilliant man from his mind, or of an unsound man from his thoughts. How ever do they manage to continue finding reason, I beg, for my dear brother to be bound by the walls of the hospital?   
Impressive still is the sketch you mailed; do, Vincent, sketch me another just like it? For the other is small enough for the foyer, and I wish to gaze upon it whilst dining. I've enclosed linen and loop, pigments, pallettees, ink, charcoal, and parchment. I do hope the mailing reaches you quickly; there is also money for hotel, food, and spirits.Go well dear! 

Regards!  
Theodorus


End file.
